Data systems typically have multiple access points or interfaces. For example, a server may have several ports or links that a client may connect to. To maximize efficiency and performance, it may be necessary to spread the client's load across the server's interfaces.
There have been some attempts at utilizing multiple interfaces to spread a client's load. One such method is link aggregation. However, link aggregation requires complex configuration of the network interface and does not scale very well.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for protecting and accessing data in data systems.